Summer School
by slotatloverr
Summary: It's the end of the first day of summer school. What's going to happen? Not a good summary but try the story! Characters involved: Adrian, Amy, Ben. Rated T for language and content.


**Hey everyone! So I'm finally writing again. :D This one-shot is about the first day of summer school..what's going to happen? You'll have to read to find out!…hope you enjoy! By the way, there's some not too nice language in here..not too bad but just a warning.**

It was the first day of summer school and everybody there was miserable. Nobody wanted to spend their summer at school but they didn't really have a choice. Adrian was there because she missed too much school from being depressed after she lost Mercy, which is understandable. Amy is there because she was having a hard time juggling motherhood with school, so she failed English, also understandable. Ben, however, was there because he got caught with pot and his dad wanted him out of the house. Adrian was surprised to see Ben at school, as he told her just the week before that he would not be attending.

"Ben?" Adrian asked as she saw him walking towards her locker.

"Hey Adrian," Ben responded.

"I thought you said you weren't going to have to go to summer school?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah that's what I thought, too. My dad wants me out of the house so he is making me come to quote on quote, get ahead."

"Why would he want you out of the house?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time," Adrian said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you know Dylan, the girl from the graduation party?"

"The one you left me for," Adrian stated, becoming enraged at him for ditching her that night.

"Yeah…that one. Well, you see, she kind of…well…"

"What?"

"She kind of got me to try pot…."

"Excuse me?" Adrian screamed, "she did what?"

Ben just stood there with no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"And you agreed to try it? Ben! Why on earth would you do that? Didn't you learn anything at all the last time you thought it would be okay to try something?" Adrian was screaming, and Ben didn't want anybody else to find out the real reason why he was in summer school so he grabbed Adrian's hand and led her outside where nobody would hear their conversation.

"Yes, I don't know, and I guess not," Ben answered Adrian's questions.

"Well you aren't still dating her, are you?"

"Nope. My dad made me break up with her."

"Are you saying that you weren't going to?"

"No. I really liked Dylan."

"You would stay with her even after she got you to try _pot_?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Adrian muttered something under her breath before saying, "Do you have any idea what pot does to your health?"

"And why would you care? You slept with my _best friend_."

_He did not just go there, _Adrian thought.

"You don't seem to care that that really hurt me, Adrian. I forgave you, but do you realize how that hurt my friendship with Henry? I haven't talked to him or even looked at him once since I found out about that," Ben said.

"Yes, I know that it hurt you Ben. And I'm sorry. But who even told you anyway? Because I know it wasn't Henry. He swore that he wouldn't tell anybody."

"Amy told me, to be completely honest with you."

"How did Amy find out?"

"She said that you were spreading it around. You wanted everybody to know that you cheated on me."

"Any why the hell would I want that?"

Ben just looked at Adrian.

Adrian sighed, "Look Ben, there are some things that I need to tell you and some things that we really need to talk about. And I just don't think that this is the time nor the place to do it."

"Okay but I don't see what there is to talk about."

"Um, there's plenty, but that can wait. Let's go back inside."

Ben nodded and went back into the school with Adrian following close behind.

When they were walking through the hallway, they ran into Amy. Ben stepped off to the side to let Adrian talked to her alone.

"Who told you about me and Henry?" Adrian asked Amy, "Because I know it wasn't me so you better stop telling people."

"Alice told me."

"That little bitch," Adrian said quietly. "Well you had no right to tell Ben. I wanted him to hear it from me. What if I did that to you. What if I told Ricky if you ever cheated on him? Wouldn't you want him to find out from you and not me?"

"Well you see, Adrian, here's the difference between you and me. I wouldn't ever cheat on Ricky so we wouldn't have that problem, now would we."

"You never know…Ben is single again and I know that the minute Ricky gets cold feet about the wedding, you will go running back to Ben."

"Ricky is not going to get cold feet, Adrian."

"Fine, going with that logic, after you guys are married and you start having problems, you are going to want to leave to find happiness somewhere else. And after you find that happiness, I would be more than happy to let Ricky know."

"Adrian one, you don't make sense! And two, just because your marriage with Ben didn't work out doesn't mean that things won't work out with Ricky and me."

The thought of why her marriage didn't work out hit a nerve in Adrian. "How can you be so sure Amy? That's right, you can't."

Now Amy was becoming furious with Adrian. "Because I know how to care for _my _baby."

Adrian's eyes widened at what she just heard while Amy quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Instead of getting angry like she usually does, Adrian's eyes started to tear up.

"How could you say that to me?" Adrian said, just loud enough for Amy to hear and with just enough emotion to make Amy feel sorry for her.

Before Amy could answer, Adrian ran down the hallway and out of the school to avoid causing a scene. Even though she already did as everybody saw her running out of school wiping her tears away.

"Adrian!" Ben called out as he saw her run past. Before running after her he went up to Amy. "What did you say to her?"

"Well, I, um, don't really want to repeat it."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What…did…you…say?"

"Look I'm sorry Ben but I seriously don't think I can repeat it. It was an awful thing to say to her and I'm really sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Adrian, not me. But where did she go? Oh right! You ran her out the school!"

"I know, Ben."

"Look. I don't care how awful it was, I want you to tell me what you said because I know Adrian won't tell me."

Amy sighed. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay…well..we were talking about marriage and she was telling me about how it might not work out and I said that just because her marriage with you didn't work out doesn't mean the same will happen to me. Then she said that I didn't know that for sure and I said that I did. She asked me why and I said…well…I said that it was because I could take care of a baby. Then she stormed out of here."

"How could you say that to her? You know how much crap she has been through this year…why bring it up again? Geez Amy she was just starting to feel better too. Now look what you did."

"I'm really sorry it just slipped out. I didn't mean it."

"Bitch," Ben said. Then he walked away from Amy and out the door to go to Adrian's condo.

**I forgot how fun it was to write these! Anyway there might be a part two to this…we'll see. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
